


I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 1×22, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Missing Scene, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: What if Amy had ran into Jake while he was Undercover?Set after 1×22
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 47





	I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home.

Amy Santiago was a punctual person. Sometimes even reaching a half hour early to the venue. For which Amy was really proud of, _especially _that day. Which started off normal like any other. Holt told her to attend a conference as a representative of their prescient which she immediately obliged to. But also made her climb high on the Santiago scale of nervous and excitement. Also, she told everyone about it so proudly that Holt trusted her for the task. Terry just smiled at her and gave her a 'best of luck', Rosa as usual kept a straight face, Boyal congratulated her genuinely and as for Gina well she just tapped away on her phone and truly Amy didn't care for their reactions as much as of a certain smiling face who always teased her for being a nerd. But that smiley face was not here. And she looked at the desk adjoining hers, which was empty, with a sad look.

* * *

The door of the elevator opened and Amy stepped inside. She checked her watch to see that she was half hour early to the conference.

_Enough time for going over the presentation again._

But then, the elevator stopped on a floor and the door opened and,

_Oh my god!_

Walked in Jake Peralta, who is undercover and is supposed to have no contact with anyone with is past life. All Amy's tasks and excitement was forgotten and her eyes widened a little when they met the brown ones of the man in front of her.

_Oh god oh god it's Jake._

Both of them locked eyes for a few seconds longer than what is considered normal. Before she could say anything out loud another man followed Jake into the elevator. And Jake stood in the corner with the second man in between him and Amy.

_Should I say something? But he is undercover, right? What is he doing here though?_

She had so many questions in her mind, and the elevator was taking longer than ever to reach her floor. She could sense the tension increase in the elevator. Once again she glanced at Jake. He was looking straight and didn't even tried to look at her. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. Amy looked on the screen to see it was the floor she was supposed to go on and immediately stepped out. When she realized that Jake got out on the same floor she quickly walked towards the venue and didn't dare to turn back to look at him, scared to blow his cover.

_Am I not even allowed to say hi to him?_

So no one was there yet, she went around the corridor when, she heard a yelp from a room in the furtherest corner of the floor. She ran and as she opened the door to the room, her right hand brushing her gun, she realized who it was. Jake Peralta lying on the floor clutching his side.

"Jake!" She ran towards him.  
"Amy, you shouldn't be here." He sounded pained and out of breath.  
"You are bleeding!" Okay, so she was freaking out.  
"I know, I can see that. But go away, now is not the time." How could she? She hasn't seen him for weeks and now she finds him injured on the floor of some goddamn building.  
"Jake, are you sure?" Her voice quivered.  
"Yes, also before you go can you get me a sanitary pad?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
"What?!" She scrunched up her face.  
"It is not what you are thinking. I need it to cover up my wound, like you know in the movie 'Salt' Angelina Jolie does." He smiled sheepishly at her, while worrying his lips. Oh well, even while undercover he acts like a child fantasizing about an action movie. Amy rolled her eyes, but she was happy that he was being like well.....himself.  
She reached in her purse and took out a white folded sanitary pad with pink flowers on the plastic covering. "There you go."  
"Thank you so much, now go otherwise they will see you." He grinned at her and oh it has been so long since she has seen that grin. " Also, Amy?"

"Hmm?"

He looked at her with a genuine smile, "It is good to see you. Now go, you can't risk being seen."

And without any further questions Amy left, but not before she smiled back at him.  
And she knew he would be okay and be back in the precinct in no time with his childish antics and jokes and that smile.  
Her phone vibrated and she saw that it was a text from Teddy. She decided to leave it unattended for now.

And if anybody asked her if she saw a man with curly hair and a black hoodie on, in this building, they didn't need to know that.


End file.
